


Asphodel

by aesthetic_ouma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Heavy Angst, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_ouma/pseuds/aesthetic_ouma
Summary: "A-sfuh-del"; Meaning, "My regrets follow you to the grave".Having just escaped from the very Killing Game that would gift them with ever-lasting Trauma, Ouma is shocked. He doesn't want to live a lie anymore. He's sick of playing pretend, but he knows that he has to.The following evening, Saihara and Amami begin to notice the subtle changes in his attitude. Two curious souls trying to unravel the mystery of Ouma Kokichi.. Would it work out?[Virtual Reality AU]





	1. Green

* * *

**Chapter 1; Awaken**

* * *

 

_Slowly, fearfully, undoubtedly afraid of the sight before him, Ouma's head whipped around. Hastily, he fell into a kneeling position on the floor.. The once pristine floor that was now soaked in **his** blood. In his beloved's blood._

_Alarmed, Saihara let out a cry, seemingly shocked as despair filled his eyes. Ouma's stomach twisted and turned in every way possible, and he wondered for how long he could possibly hold the vomit back._

_Minutes seemed like hours as they waited for the others to arrive arrive; Due to Ouma ignoring his surroundings, he had not heard the Body Discovery Announcement that had sounded quite soon after; Hours turned into decades, becoming longer and longer in duration to Ouma, who noted Akamatsu's horrified expression upon seeing the body before her._

_Kokichi tried to remember; He clenched his fists in hopes of a memory resurfacing. Why did they have to be trapped here against their will? Why did.. Why did the nicest people always have to disappear?_

_Taking a shaky breath and exhaling lowly, Ouma picked himself up off of the ground, stalked out of the room, and waited for evidence to be presented at the trial._

_Blood. It had been everywhere. In every nook and cranny, Ouma had recalled spotting the fuschia substance as it glowed in the serene spots of moonlight. What could be worse?_

_Ah, if Ouma remembered correctly, there was a shot put ball at the scene of the crime; Placing a hand beneath his chin, he began to try and think._

_'A shot put ball.. Interesting.. Who would use one and why?'_

_Eyes widening, Ouma came to a realisation; He knew the identity of the murderer; Why hadn't he noticed before?! It was written all over her face!_

_Gulping, Ouma took a short breath, lurking in the halls for a few seconds before darting off._

* * *

 

_Not once did Ouma look up as Saihara accused Akamatsu of murdering Rantaro; Not once did he step up and defend her._

_Saihara wasn't wrong, it seemed, meaning Ouma wasn't either; Akamatsu had murdered Rantaro to save them. Well, in an attempt to save them anyways._

_He didn't even bother listening to the girl's sobs as she was strangled brutally. Even when her life had fully ebbed away, he never spared her a glance._

* * *

 

_Screeching, he pulled at his hair in a fit of rage, his eyes darting from wall to wall, becoming cloudy and hesitant._

_Saihara, noticing this, grabbed Ouma's hand gently, rubbing circles on it in a way of comforting him. This seemed to work rather well, he noted with minor amusement, continuing his ministrations._

* * *

_An inflatable pool ring, a long stretch of rope and a tattered glove were the only pieces of evidence for the second murder._

_'Foolish', he thought, a small smirk crawling onto his face, 'Completely and utterly foolish. I know who you are, murderer. And you won't like it if I reveal you.'_

_Whether they were his friends or foes, he had to do this. After all, he had firmly, albeit worriedly, promised both Saihara and Rantaro that he'd keep them safe. That he'd keep all of their classmates SAFE._

_'But', his train of thought stopped for a moment, and he, instinctually, released a heavy sigh, 'It appears that I failed.. Again..'_

_With a heavy, mundane heart, he strolled towards the Shrine of Judgement, his limbs aching._

_He couldn't let them die. He wouldn't. No matter the cost._


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he saw was red.

 

* * *

**All he saw was red.**

* * *

  * **_Shuichi_**



"He's dead, Ouma-kun, he's dead!" Tears splattered my face as I wept, my head buried into Ouma's shoulder. I felt his small hands on my back, rubbing it soothingly as he whispered comforting words into my ear.

_I honestly couldn't believe it.. poor Amami-kun.. who would kill him..? He was so nice.. and, I mean, I suppose his 'I'm not a suspicious guy' catchphrase did make him rather.. well, suspicious, I suppose. But, truthfully, I didn't expect anyone to murder him.. not my precious Amami-kun.._

"Saihara-chan..? Y-You tuned everything out again.." A quiet, timid voice called out from besides me, causing me to jump up in shock. I sighed hesitantly, pulling the other closer to me.

"S-Saihara-chan.. i-I.. um.. are you okay?" His voice came once more, and I felt myself about to blow up on him.

"HE'S DEAD, OUMA-KUN! HOW IN THE HELL AM I MEANT TO BE 'OKAY'?"

Now, I'd only known Ouma-kun for a few weeks at most, but I'd never seen him as terrified as I was seeing now; His body was hunched over in the corner, his eyes wide and almost slit-like out of fear, his hair tousled and standing in all random directions, and his hands were shaking- no, his entire form was shaking.

He clutched his ears with his shaking hands, crying out slightly, "I-I-I'm sorry, Saihara-chan! I-I didn't mean to u-upset you!"

My body rushed forward before I could even process my own actions. I gathered him up in my arms, feeling his form stiffen before relaxing into my own. I guess.. I'd forgotten that we were both torn up about this, not just me.

I guess.. it's easy to forget some things..

* * *

 Shuichi was confident in his abilities as the Ultimate Wuss. He was too scared to do anything. But, when it finally came time to confront the mastermind that was Tsumugi Shirogane, the confidence he needed erupted inside of his body like a flame. He growled lowly as he faced her head-on, his mind seizing the moment like no other.

"The mastermind is you! Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer!" As he pointed an accusing finger at her, her eyes widened, his sharpening drastically. She soon began.. clapping? 

With her hands clasped together, she twirled elegantly, giggling as her dress fell to the floor unceremoniously, "Ahhh~ I'd always wanted to feel the kind of despair that follows you as you walk into your death! It's so captivating~"

He ignored her rambling, and minutes later, Tsumugi Shirogane was no more.

* * *

Kokichi Ouma hated this game. He hated one other thing, though; he hated how Rantaro didn't seem to remember his own death. He couldn't comfort him because, in Rantaro's eyes, there was nothing for him to cry over. Weeping was unnecessary for the green-haired male.

Still, he wrapped his arms around Rantaro from behind. Before he could even register the other's form relaxing into him, their positions were swapped, Kokichi being placed in Rantaro's lap.

They had all decided to gather in the cinematics room, Kaito and Kokichi looking more anxious and paranoid than anyone else as they unconsciously grabbed onto each other's hands; a frown graced Rantaro's features as he gently held the male's other hand, turning his attention to the screen.

"Shuichi.. did it.." Kaede whimpered, burying her face in Kirumi's shoulder as she cried silently. The female didn't react, patting Kaede's head in a way of comforting her.

As everyone wept for their respective reasons, the TV turned off automatically, leaving Rantaro and Kokichi to be the first to dart out of the small room, the others following hastily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! 🎶


End file.
